Dear Emma
by Snow Whitex Prince Charming
Summary: When Emma found a letter from Graham she didn't expect to find love as well.
1. Chapter 1

Emma scowled at the mess Dav- Jam- her _father_ had left on her desk at the station, _I was only gone a month!_ She thought as she shuffled some papers into something that resembled order. When one fell behind her desk as she knelt to pick it up he noticed the corner of what looked like an envelope sticking out from behind the metal paneling of her desk. Carefully she slid it from it's hiding place, it was an envelope with the name printed on it in an all too familiar hand with shaking hands she opened it and began to read.

* * *

**_My Dear Emma,_**

**_It's strange the things you find when you're not looking for them._**

_**I've been drifting through my own life, cut off from feeling for others or letting them feel for me. I wasn't looking for anyone to snap me out of this lonely existence—or didn't realize I was—until I met you. And what a curious person to bring all this to light. You go through life at a distance from those around you. It's ironic, or maybe fitting, that we'd get close to no one. Except maybe each other.**_

_**The difference is, you do it by choice. And I can't think of a sadder reason to love someone than because they also cannot truly love. And yet...well, maybe those aren't the words for a letter.**_

_**You may be my only chance to feel again, to fill this void where I can never be sure a heart did once beat, and wonder if I might be your only chance to tear down those walls you've built around yourself. But if it is, my greatest wish is that we be together.**_

_**Yours,**_  
**_Graham_**

* * *

Tears were rolling down her face by the time she finished reading. He left no date no inkling of when he had written the letter sometime before he died obviously maybe the night before by the sound of it. _My greatest wish is that we be together._ He had wanted her could have loved her even, Emma sighed, put the letter back in its envelope, got a pen, envelope and some paper and began to write.

* * *

_Dear Graham,_

_ It is a childish notion to believe you'll receive this but I must get my thoughts out before I go crazy. I don't know where to begin I have so much to tell you, I guess I start at the beginning. So much has changed since you died. __Two weeks after you passed Mr. Gold convinced me to become sheriff. Before I could put the badge on, Regina stopped me and said that she has another candidate in mind: _Sidney Glass. _Can you imagine Graham? Sidney Glass running YOUR station of all the idiots in this town!. I quickly challenged this and, with Mr. Gold's help, won the election for sheriff. __I quickly got my first job as sheriff afterwards. Two orphans, Ava and Nicholas Zimmer __(sweet_ kids), shoplifted from _Mr. Clark's store and Regina wanted them to be sent to the foster system in Boston. fought this and managed to find their father, __Michael Tillman. However, Tillman wanted nothing to do with them_. _As I was leaving Storybrooke, my car "broke down". (I never said I was professional) I called Tillman and, when he saw the kids, agreed to take them back in, as their mother had died. That night, I was talking with Henry when a mysterious man __drove by on his motorcycle_. _He asked where he could find a place to stay, and I directed him to Granny's Bed and Breakfast. The next day, Regina asked me to check the man out, (She kept me busy) which I did. His name was August Wayne Booth. __Regina got into an argument with me at the diner. (What else is new right?) Once she was gone, Sidney Glass slid into the booth across from me to talk. It was revealed that after he lost the election, Regina fired him from the Daily Mirror, and he wanted revenge. I was reluctant to help him out, so he gave me a card with his number and left. __However, when Regina tore down Henry's castle for safety concerns, I became angry and called Sidney. (You're not going to like the next part) Together we discovered the __keys__ to every house in town, Regina's embezzlement of fifty thousand dollars from the treasury, and that she was building herself a house in the woods on the land that she bought from Mr. Gold. __When we attempted to expose her at the town meeting, Regina revealed that her "house" was actually a modern playground for Henry and for all the children of Storybrooke. Humiliated and ashamed, I left, but Regina caught up and warned me to stay away from Henry, or else she would get a restraining order. Sidney and I went to the diner, where we had a drink and vowed to become allies against Regina's cruelty. __On Valentine's Day, Mary Margaret, __Ruby __and __Ashley Boyd __all invited me to attend their girls' night out party, but I declined, as I had a job to do. I discovered that Mr. Gold had been robbed by __Moe French__. I recovered all but one of the stolen items, something which made Mr. Gold very angry. __He kidnapped Moe French and took him to an abandoned cabin in the woods. I found him beating the crap out of the poor guy and arrested him as he tried to leave Margaret was having an affair with David Nolan, I warned her not to get involved with a married man. Unfortunately, Mary Margaret didn't listen to me, and continued on with him. However, once the town got wind of it, Mary Margaret realized that her relationship with David was destructive and broke up with him. I kept Mary Margaret company that night, as she didn't want to be alone. __Later, Mary Margaret asked for volunteers for the Miner's Day festival, I told her to let me know if I could help with anything and went to the site of __Kathryn Nolan__'s disappearance. (Did I forget to mention she went missing? Oh well she did) Sidney came in trying to get his job in the Daily Mirror back and offered to get Kathryn's phone records for me. The records revealed an eight-minute long conversation with David Nolan. __Later that night, Regina came to the station looking for news on her "friend" Kathryn (like Regina has friends). I refused to reveal any information about the case, and Regina threatened to replace me if I was covering for someone. I went to the Miner's Day festival and asked David to come with me for questioning, much to the shock of everyone. _

_I stayed up all night interviewing David, but he insisted that he didn't know anything about his wife's disappearance. I grudgingly let him leave the station and advised him to get a lawyer. As I was walking home, I met up with Mary Margaret, and began a conversation with her about David. __We turned the corner to see Ruby and __Dr. Whale__talking at the bus stop. He was insisting on helping her and Ruby was asserting herself to his advances. I interrupted and forced Dr. Whale to leave. We learned that after an argument with her grandmother, Ruby quit her employment at the diner. Mary Margaret invited Ruby to become a roommate until she could find her footing in Storybrooke again. __Ruby was searching for jobs with Henry and answered a call from __Miss Ginger__. I walked in and saw her do this. Later, when Ruby said that she couldn't do anything around Storybrooke, I hired her as my assistant. Just then, Mary Margaret came in and told me that David was in the forest acting strangely. __Ruby and I went to the forest, where Ruby quickly found David, on the ground, delirious and bleeding. I took him to the hospital, where it was revealed that he had experienced a blackout, similar to what he had experienced just after he'd woken up from his coma and gone to the __Toll Bridge__. __Just then, Regina barged in and demanded that I arrest David. I resisted and, when David was discharged, called Ruby. I asked her to go to the Toll Bridge to look for something that we could use in the investigation before David went into one of his trances and found whatever he was looking for. __Ruby complied and found a box with a human heart in it. __Meanwhile, I ran scans on the box for fingerprints. I found out who the fingerprints on the box belong to Mary Margaret.__I arrested Mary Margaret and Mary found a key hidden under her pillow and escaped. She was later kidnapped by __Jefferson __(crazy nut case) while running. I rescued Mary Margaret and returned her to Jail where she later was not convicted. Long story short I broke the curse, found my parents (Mary Margret and David of all people! Or should I call them Snow White and Prince Charming?) And miss you like crazy I just want you to know that it is my greatest wish to be together again and I hope you're proud of me Graham._

_Yours,_

_Emma_

* * *

Five pages later it was done and Emma placed it in Graham's jacket pocket. Later that night a mysterious figure slipped into the sheriff's station and waited for morning to arrive.

_**Tada! Review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Emma went into the station early the next morning only to find the door unlocked and the lights on.

"Damn it David not your job anymore!" Emma muttered as she entered the station. She could imeadiatly tell something was off, at first glance nothing was out of place and then she saw it Graham's jacket was gone.

"I hope you don't mind I took it back" Emma drew her gun and pointed it at the sudden intruder

"Easy Emma it's just me" Emma stared at the man she thought she'd never see again

"But you- but I- how are you-? You're supposed to be-"

"_Dead_? I'm aware." Graham said leaning up against Emma's desk in his jacket.

"Now put the gun down before you shoot me" slowly Emma clicked the saftey back on and holstered the gun.

"How the hell are you alive?" Emma asked

"I don't know, I just... am." Emma ran her fingers through her hair

"This is... crazy" Emma sighed

"What part? The part where I'm alive? or the part where I told you I wanted to be together?" Graham asked

"All of it!" Emma cried

"For twenty-eight years I've been looking, wondering where my parents were. And now I find out my roommate is Snow White and my mother the man that broke her heart is my father! My parents actually loved me and magic exists! And on top of that I was wandering around The Enchanted Forest for a month! I'm fighting like hell for my son and you're alive!" Emma shouted

"I am stressed out of my mind at this point because I broke the God damn curse that brought us here in the first place!" Silence. Tears poured down Emma's face

"Emma-" he reached out and she slapped him.

"Don't touch me!" Emma cried

"Just go!" Defeated Graham started to leave suddenly he whirled around grabbed Emma by the arms and kissed her Emma resisted for a moment and then kissed him back. She instantly was taken back to that final night.

* * *

_"All better." Graham said tending to Emma's cut_

_"Yeah." Emma said staring at him_

_"What?" Graham asked Emma walked over to Graham. They kissed he staggered backwards._

_"Graham? Are you okay?" She asked_

_"I remember." Graham whispered_

_"Graham?" Emma asked worried_

_"I remember." He said again_

_"You remember what?" Emma asked Graham held Emma's face in his hands._

_"Thank you." He said Graham and Emma went to kiss again, but Graham suddenly fell to the floor._

_"Graham! Graham! Graham!" Emma screamed shaking him_

_"Graham!" Emma listened for breath. There was none._

_"Graham! Come on! Graham! Graham!" Emma cried still shaking him_

_"No, no!" Emma whimpered as she burst into tears._

* * *

Suddenly Emma shoved Graham away.

"Last time you died!" Emma cried

"Emma, I know your walls are up but there was a time when they were down around me." Emma shook her head dismayed

"I don't want to hurt you" as she said the words Emma wanted to run into Graham's arms but she restrained herself

"Go"

"Emma-"

"_Go_! Please" it wasn't until he was gone that Emma broke down.

_**Ya'll hate me right now don't you? REVIEW!**_


End file.
